Impossible Love One shot
by xchildishinnocencex
Summary: Haru has always been a very optimistic, energetic girl. She never saddens and is always, in some way, shape or form, happy.That is until she realizes that she is in love with Gokudera Hayato. A member of the mafia's very own Vongola Family.


Today was an unusually beautiful day at NamiMori middle school. A young brunette was seen walking through the pathways that led to this specific school, although she did not attend it, she always walked there after her school let it's students out.

Haru Miura a young brunette haired girl who attended Midori Middle School, skipped her way towards NamiMori Middle School where her friends were at. Reaching the outskirts of the school she awaited the bell that rang and a soft jingle that was the schools anthem. _"Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii. Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage aa~… "_ As the song continued Haru pushed forward to the front of the school and smiled brightly as she shouted as loud as she could.

"Tsuna-kun!, Kyouko-chan! Hahi, Haru is here to say hello!"

With that the girl tapped her foot impatiently as she heard silence in return. As she waited a flurry of students came rushing out of the front doors, almost running her over. "Hahi! H-how rude!" Almost being trampled on, Haru dusted herself off and her smile brightened as she heard familiar voices calling to her.

"EHH! Haru-chan! Why are you here!?" Tsuna called out the young brunette, his voice rather panicky. It was followed by another voice, a more.. Annoying and violent voice. "What the hell woman! Stop stalking Jyuudaime! That's not even attractive, especially coming from a girl like you!"

Obviously irritated, Haru shouted right back at the rude male. "Baka! I can see Tsuna-kun whenever I want to! Don't be so rude to Haru! Beside, you're always around him so isn't that like stalking?!" An argument began to form already inside the brunette's head, something that would go on and on unless stopped by someone else.

"What'dya say woman!? I'm Jyuudaime's right hand man! Of course id be with him! Stupid girl!"

Quickly, Tsunayoshi intervened and stopped the fight, putting his hands out and closing his eyes in frustrating. "Stop fighting you two!" The commotion took an abrupt halt as Haru and Gokudera stared in awe at Tsuna. A nervous blush formed on the 10th's cheeks and he waved his hands in front of him in embarrassment. "I-I don't want either of you fighting, that's all!"

The two nodded and bowed their heads in slight shame, a squeak coming from Haru's pale lips. "Hahi, gomenasai, Tsuna-kun!" And Gokudera's apology followed hers as well. "Gomen, Jyuudaime! I-I'm not fit to be your right hand man if I'm bothered by such trifles!" With a pleading tone, Tsuna begged Gokudera not to be sad as well as Haru. "EEH! Y-yes you are Gokudera-kun, p-please, don't be sad! There's no need to apologize either!" With a sigh of disbelief Tuna's head turned up as he began to walk home, the other's soon following.

The two males began to converse and they looked like they were having so much fun. They had such a wonderful connection with each other. Haru looked up and sighed softly as she thought to herself. _Tsuna-kun really does have such great connections with Haya-chan, he knows how to calm him down and excite him.._ Letting out a loud "HAHI!" because of her thought, the two males turned and gawked at her in confusion. The brunette blinked and a gentle crimson blush rose to her cheeks as she waved the reaction away in embarrassment. "Hahi! I-it was nothing! D-don't look at me like that!" Finally getting their attention away from her ridiculous outburst, Haru sighed and smacked her forehead softly with the palm of her hand. _That was such a stupid outburst.. Why is Haru even thinking that way! I hate Gokudera-san! W-why should I be.._ Continuing to watch the others walk, the female brunette now trudged behind the two in silence.

_It was a stupid outburst but… why.. Why should Haru think that way.. Why does Haru care about how close Tsuna is to Gokudera-san.. I shouldn't.._ As the three walked towards Tsuna's house, the two males kept their own conversation going as Haru thought to her lonesome, trying to piece together what had just happened. _Hahi.. I mean, I've known Gokudera-kun just as long as I've known Tsuna-kun.. And besides, Haru is going to marry Tsuna-kun! Yes, that's rig- -_As soon as her smile perked it was quickly shut down by another thought.

_Yes.. Maybe I want to but.. Tsuna-kun has never wanted and never will want to marry Haru-Chan. Maybe that's why.. Yes, that must be why Haru had such a ridiculous outburst!_

Riding on that thought, Haru's step perked and she skipped almost happily behind the two.

- - Arriving at the Sawada household!

As the three reached their destination, Tsuna opened the door to his house methodically and stepped inside, Gokudera and Haru following. The smell of foods and different spices were scenting the whole house, which meant that Nana Sawada was busy in the kitchen cooking.

"Hahi! Sugoi, it smell delicious Nana-san!" Haru called out to Tsuna's mother, her tone happy and almost forgetful of her previous thoughts.

"Ah, Haru-chan, Tsu-chan, Gokudera-chan, welcome home!"

Sitting at the large table in the kitchen was Bianchi-san and Reborn-san. Reborn was snoozing, like usual and Bianchi was happy to hold the small child close. Leaving the homey scene, the two went upstairs and left Haru downstairs to help with the cooking. "Hahi, Nana-san, is Kyouko-chan not here yet?"

With a faint reply, Nana answered. "Ah, Kyouko-chan's Onii-chan called. She wasn't at school today because of a cold, which made Her Onii-san stay home to take care of her. "

_Hahi, no wonder Kyouko-chan didn't answer Haru.._

"Hahi! I hope she's okay, Haru will visit her later, when Haru leaves to go home. Do you need any help, Nana-san?" The mother simply shook her head and gave the brunette a soft smile, which normally meant "It's alright, Haru-chan, go ahead and have fun with your friends today." Haru wasn't one to complain, so she nodded to everyone and headed upstairs to where Gokudera and Tsuna were.

As she walked up the stairs slowly, she yelled to the two males. "Hahi! Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun! Haru is coming up now!" as her heartbeat raced, she held her chest and blinked, confused. _Hahi? Why does Haru feel like something bad is about to happen.._

Reaching Tsuna's bedroom, Haru pushed open the door and gazed in shock.

Tsuna was being straddled by Gokudera, both of their shirts un tucked and un buttoned.. Their hair disheveled, the air was almost unbearably thick and they were both.. Panting? _Hahi!? WHAT THE HELL!?_

The brunette blurted out in her haste to leave the room. "H-hahi! Sumimasen!" Slamming the door quickly, Haru ran downstairs, and grabbed her bag quickly, as she heard loud shouts calling for her to come back and that everything she just saw wasn't what it looked like. Heading towards the front door, she waved good bye to Nana, Reborn and Bianchi and opened it quickly, soon shutting it behind her.

Haru breathed frantically on Tsuna's front porch, her back limply resting against the door. Feeling the handle twist, she dashed away from it and hid behind a near by wall. It was Nana that opened the door and called out for Haru.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Scanning the horizon, she shut the door and sighed.

Haru slid to the floor as translucent tears began to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her soft sniffles turning into choked sobs.

_What in the world was that!? W-Why was Gokudera-kun a-and Tsuna-kun… Why!_

As she thought to herself, she began to feel stupid as to why she was crying. Who cared right? It's not like either one of them had interest in her.. And they were so close so why did she feel this way.

It became apparent as to why she was crying, she was obviously in love with Gokudera. A love that seemingly, would never work.

[Well, that was my very first fanfict ever! I hope it was okay and not too long T///T Im open for any constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!]


End file.
